Oliver's Find
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.18 |number=122 |released= * 7th October 1998 * 16th December 1998 * 3rd February 1999 * 9th September 1999 * 25th October 1999 * 2nd June 2000 * 28th January 2004 * 14th August 2009 |previous=Thomas and the Rumours |next=Happy Ever After}} Oliver's Find is the eighteenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Something in the Air during an airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Oliver and his brake van Toad are enjoying their work in the big yard. One day, Toad notices Oliver feeling sad, because he is starting to miss the longer runs. Toad suggests talking to Sir Topham Hatt, but Oliver decides to keep quiet. As time goes on, Oliver stays unhappy and gets rough with the trucks. His mood and the trucks' behaviour lead to an accident in the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt transfers Oliver to the nightly mail train route so that he can have his smokebox cleared. The new job cheers Oliver up as he makes good time on the mail route along the Coastal Run, until he stops to collect mail from Harold. Harold is late due to mechanical problems, which annoys Oliver. While trying to make up speed, he sees a red signal. He does not realise that the signalman has dozed off waiting for them and forgotten to change the points. After whistling several times, Oliver and his crew decide to proceed with caution and find out what the problem is at the signal box. Unknowingly, they are switched down an old, dilapidated branch line. The fireman points out that they are running low on water and, after passing an old station, they crash into a shed. A concerned Sir Topham Hatt sends out a search party the next morning. They find Oliver and his crew safe and sound. Sir Topham Hatt knows the accident was not Oliver's fault. While chatting, Sir Topham Hatt notices an abandoned house nearby. He goes to inspect it and, when he returns to Oliver, he thanks him for finding the new house. He announces his plans for making it a tea house, where visitors can have refreshments. Characters * Oliver * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Mavis * Harold's Pilots * Bulstrode * Duke * Percy Locations * Callan * Norramby Fishing Village * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Kirk Ronan * The Old Station * Oliver's Shed Trivia * Stock footage from Put Upon Percy, pre-filmed footage from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, and edited stock footage from Bye George! is used. Footage from the former isn't cut properly, as the truck with S.C. Ruffey's face can be seen in the mine. * When Oliver first passes the boats and barges with the post train, to the far left, Bulstrode's model without his face or eye mechanism can be seen. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is in the signal box. * The yard Oliver is in at the beginning of the episode is the Tidmouth Sheds set extensively redressed. * The old station building is the same one seen in Toby's Discovery. * An image implies that Henry and James were intended to have larger roles. * This is the second episode to use the phrase, "confusion and delay" after Cranky Bugs. It is also the first episode where a character says it instead of the narrator. * The shed Oliver crashes into is really Toby's Shed. * The LT building, the three berth garage and some Shrimper boat models from TUGS appear during this episode. * This episode is titled Oliver's Great Adventure on The Roku Channel. Goofs * When Oliver bumps the trucks, they are facing him, but when they crash into the turntable, they are facing the other way. Additionally, Oliver is missing his rear brake-pipe. * When Oliver goes along the coastal track, his last van bounces. * In a deleted scene, Henry's tender does not have coal in it. * As Oliver is waiting for Harold, Henry passes with some vans, then as Oliver is talking to Harold, James passes through with exactly the same line of vans Henry was pulling. * The track arrangements at Oliver's shed changes between the day and night sequences. * In one of the final shots, Harold's propellers are severely bent. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Happy Holidays * The Complete Series 5 UK DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack US * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures Double Feature * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set NZ * Happy Holidays NOR * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories JPN * To Transport a Lot Today * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure MYS * Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures GRC * Time for Work SWE * Hidden in Snow ITA * Back All! SVN * Thomas and the Christmas Tree (Slovenian DVD) WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 es:La Búsqueda de Oliver he:המציאה של אוליבר ja:オリバーのはっけん pl:Odkrycie Olka ru:Находка Оливера Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video